Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus and an apparatus thereof, and particularly relates to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus, a handheld electronic apparatus, and a monitoring system based on the technology of augmented reality (AR).
Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, achievements in various techniques (such as computer graphics technology, computer simulation technology, artificial intelligence, sensor technology, display technology, and network parallel processing) have been integrated to develop virtual reality (VR). Virtual reality utilizes techniques such as computer graphics and image synthesis and uses computers to simulate the real environment so as to construct a virtual world. Typically, the user can operate objects in the virtual reality with use of equipment, such as a head-mounted display and three-dimensional (3D) sensing gloves, etc. Now more and more digital museums and companies are adopting the technology of virtual reality for information communication and display.
In recent years, the technology of augmented reality (AR) has become mature as well and is now the popular display technology among domestic and foreign enterprises. Augmented reality is a combination of the real world image and virtual objects. Such a technique is provided for integrating the virtual world into the real world on a screen to achieve interaction, such that the user can extend perceptual experience through interaction with the virtual objects. Compared with virtual reality, augmented reality is closer to the reality. Therefore, application of augmented reality has become an important part of the current research.